


Alec's Private Journal. KEEP OUT IZZY, JACE & MAX!!!

by Lufiteabtheprincess



Series: Alec's Journal. KEEP OUT IZZY, JACE & MAX!!! [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Journal Entries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lufiteabtheprincess/pseuds/Lufiteabtheprincess
Summary: Watch Alec as he Journal's through times with Mangus during the City of Ashes.





	Alec's Private Journal. KEEP OUT IZZY, JACE & MAX!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually an assignment for my school we had an independent reading assignment and we had a bunch to pick from I choose Journal as a main character. I chose Alec and this turned out pretty well, so i decided to post it! I might turn this into a series I'm not sure as I get further into the series more and more Malec scenes show up so I may or may not, Who knows! Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> THIS IS NOT EDITED! Im sorry but I do not have a beta at this time so all Mistakes are mine!

_Reaction to Page 74 Chapter 4_

Journal Entry #20

Jace saw the hicky on my neck that Mangus left. He asked where I had been all day, but I couldn't tell him that I was with Mangus. I don't know what to tell them, my family. They wouldn't accept that I was- My parents wouldn't accept a gay son. They would sooner see me deruned then gay. ~~Isabelle~~ , Izzy would understand, she's dated downworlders and Shadowhunter's.

Jace would understand as well... But he's dated so many downworlders. Jace has had so many relationship's! But I- I've never dated anyone! How am I going to compete with millions of other people that Mangus has dated? He's, Mangus is perfect! He is so, so magical! His eyes are so pretty! Their a beautiful golden-green color! His warlock mark makes his eyes look like a cat! They are so beautiful, but he- I have to go Jace wants to train.

_Reaction to Page 241 Chapter 12_

Journal Entry #25

I said that myself and Mangus weren't dating in front of Mangus. He asked if I was just that friendly with everybody. I- He looked so hurt. I didn’t mean to hurt him. I don’t want to hide that we're dating, but how am I supposed to tell my parents! I'm so sorry for hurting him, but I- I'm so scared of them finding out, Mother and Father at least. They would be so disappointed. Jace just had to open his mouth! For a parabatai. he never understands me, but I understand him! If the Clave finds out I'll be deruned and Izzy, Jace and Max are left alone. I- I can't leave them alone. I can't. I love my family and I love Mangus. I don't want to choose. I don't want to have to pick between the people I love. I want to be able to love Mangus and have no one mention it, or no one to comment on it. Mangus is so beautiful and pure and... I, I'm so ugly. He's so open and I'm not, I think I'm already in love with Mangus it would kill me to leave him. I have to go a Mission.

 

_Reaction to Page 286 Chapter 14_

Journal Entry #32

 

Clary made a 'Fearless' Rune. It worked, I felt like nothing could touch me. That I was so powerful nothing scared me. Hence the name of the rune, but I almost told my parents that I was dating a downworlder, Mangus to be exact. I acted like I didn’t remember after Mangus knocked me unconscious. But I remember, I was feeling so free, I want to tell the world that Mangus Bane is my Boyfriend. I'm still so scared. Mangus stopped me from telling Mother and Father. Thankfully. I'm not sad that I was going to tell them but I'm- I have to go help Jace. I'll write here as soon as I can.

_Reaction to Page 407 Chapter 18_

Journal Entry #34

The Inquisitor took Jace away. I pretended to agree with her. Izzy and Max were so, they were so upset with me. They thought I agreed with her! Jace is my Parabatai, I will always agree with jace first. The Law is hard but it is the Law, but it can be wrong! Jace, He always did the impossible during missions, maybe that was his special skill, like Clary's new rune power. I told him this and he managed to jump out of his prison, for all of the effort the Inquisitor never thought about that. Serves her right, that horrible women.

Isabelle called Clary so that she could get Luke, the new Alpha of the New York Park. I called Mangus, I don't know why he continued to help me, all I do is hurt him. Isabelle and I stayed to cover for Jace. Valentine arrived and the Inquisitor realized Jace was innocent. Mother demand he be released. I had to tell her he had gone to Valentines ship to stop him. They called for backup, thankfully.

When I got to the ship it was chaos, demons everywhere. When I went over the side, I thought for sure I was dead. The only thing I could think of was that I would never see Mangus again. I blacked out after that, only to wake up with Mangus in front of me. He had saved me, pulled me from the water and on to the truck. He looked so weak! He shouldn't ever look like that. I told him- I told him to take my energy. To use what I had in excess, I wanted him to live. I wanted to tell him he was the best thing that had happened to me. But I didn’t. I went back to the fight. This has been more than I've written in years. I hope no one ever finds this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading please please leave a comment! I live for them!


End file.
